House Of Anubis:Next Generation
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: When the children of the original students all meet up at the house will they learn that they all are connected and all need to protect the cup but more importantly to save the world. There will be Drama , Romance and Adventure R&R
1. To The House of Anubis

_Okay well I'm Welcoming you to the new story so yeah anyway this is about the nine children to save the world and the desendents from the orginal Anubis resadents so here we go im using the OC's that were created for me thanks for all your support -Darketh_

**Alex's P.O.V**

As i stepped out of the darkend cab , the light seeped through the corners of my eyes. Whoa i thought as i looked at the tall building towering in front of me.

"Ms Campbell you might want to get your bag out of the back.

"Oh yeah sorry i forgot"

I quickly grabbed my bag and sat it on the sidewalk beside me as the cab drove away. I was suppose to meet my brother here soon , they made us ride in diffrent cabs for no apparent reason , I wonder where he is . Well I might as well check what house I'm in as I looked down at my paper it read Anubis House

**Joe's P.O.V**

I ran out of the cab , I have to find my sister. I started to pick up my speed with my backpack on my back shuffling around. I tripped and suddenly knocked into something.

"Uh can you get off me like now " a muffled voice yelled under me

"Sorry I didn't know and..." I started to get up

"It's Fine i guess"

I looked up and saw a dirty blonde haired girl with bluish violet eyes

"Who are you " I asked her trying to get back on her good side.

"Name is Roxanna but you can call me Roxy , and you" she smirked

"Joe nice to meet you Roxy , see you around okay " I said then winked at her and ran off to find my sister .

**Roxy's P.O.V **

I waved bye back . I looked down at my schedule paper and then my best friend Piper popped completley out of nowhere .

"Looks like your getting all mushy with the new guy" she said smirking

"As if besides if anything he is probabaly a player anyway " I said knowingly "So shush it Piper Anna Lewis"

"Fine Roxanna Marie Clarke " she counterd

Grrr i hate when she uses my full name. It's kind of funny that our fathers were best friends and now we are . Our brothers will be here soon

"Roxy what house are we in" Piper asked

"Uhhh,Anubis" I answered

"Kay let's go" then Piper grabbed my hand and we started running to the house.

**Piper's P.O.V **

"House of Anubis " I repeated while we were running.

"That's what it says " Roxy replied to me.

We kept looking at all the path signs to the house and finally i saw Anubis House with an arrow pointing left. I tapped my lost friend on the shoulder and showed her the sign. We ran down the path that opened up to a clearing with a beautiful maze garden and fouintain area with a big brick wall enclosing the house. The house was magnificent and big way better than the House of Isis i was put in last year

"Roxy look at this place " I said on awe while pointing to it

"Yeah its amazing" She replied. Then we went up to the door

**Selena's P.O.V **

"Cassie get your bags out of the trunk" I yelled to my sister .

"Im getting it" Cassie struggled

"Okay cause I'm waiting and we need to transfer to the other cab to get to the house" I said twirling my pretty platinm blonde hair

Cassie grabbed her bag and tryed sticking it in the cab

"Selena you have so much stuff in here i can't get it in " sh e complained

" Just shove it we gotta go " I yelled

She quickly shoved it it and closed the door then sat on it a couple times .

We got in the cab ready to go to the house. We approched the driveway and when we got to the front we got out.

"Oh My Gosh " I squealed "This place looks amazing "

Cassie nodded but mostly was just in awe. We both skipped up to the house and walked in

**Andy's P.O.V**

"Dude are you excited about our secound year here " I said turning to Emmet my best friend since like forever just like our sister's Piper and Roxy.

"Uh yeah kind of " Emmet replied

"Come on dude remeber the babes that were in our house last year " I told him smiling

" Yeah okay I'll admit it they were hot " he said to me laughing

"I wonder what pranks we can pull this year " I said

The cab suddenly pulled up to the most radical house i had ever seen

"Emmet look at this baby" I told him while pokeing him multiple times.

"I get it Andy "H e snapped slapping my hands away . We then got out of the cab and walked it

**Justin's P.O.V**

I got out of my cab as slow as possible. I didn't really want to go to school here but mum just drops me off somewhere random evey year . I started to walk up to the door my bags in my hand. I carefully used the door handle and walked in .

_Well thats the end of Chapter one hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions im open to them please Read and Review and thank you for all the characters and you can see some parings being formed and hopefully I will have chapter 2 up very soon thx -Darketh _


	2. The Beginning

_Hi and welcome to Chapter 2 of House of Anubis next Generation hope you enjoy - Darketh_

_**Disclamier- No i do not own HOA thank u :)**_

**No One's P.O.V**

Everyone arrived at the house on time mostly everyone was standing beside a sibling or friend as a woman walked up to each of them.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I stood beside my sister Selena in the commons room as a woman came out .

"Hello and Welcome to the Anubis House I'm Trudy one of your house mothers since Im kind of old you will have anothe one Anastsia my niece ".

A guy walked downstairs he was kind of tall with dark hair and looked kind of old but he sent a chill down my spine like he was looking into my soul .

'Im Victor the owner of this house the attic , my office , and the cellar are completley off limits also the garden without my permission got it children".

We all nodded to his requestes. Then he hobbled up the stairs to his office .

" Okay now room settings " Trudy said as cheerful and pretty as ever unlike Victor.

"Room 1 upstairs is Alexandra Campbell and Selena Rutter " I watched my sister and a pretty brown haired girl grab their bags and go upstairs .

"Room 2 with the three beds is Roxanna Clarke, Piper Lewis, and Cassandra Rutter ".

Me and two other girls went to the stairs . I looked at the engraved design on them in was very familar but i couldn't put my fingure on it so i upstairs with the others hoping not to get lost.

**Emmet's P.O.V**

I watched all the girls go by, I winked at the brown haired one but she made a disgusted face back.

"Okay room one down here is Justin Mercer and Joseph Campbell and room two is Anderson Lewis and Emmet Clarke "

I went to my room with my best bud Andy .

"So what do you think of the girls I think the blonde one and her twin are H-O-T hot " Andy smiled

"Uh yeah the two brunnettes Alex or Cassandra" I answered

"Cool dude " Andy replied we started finishing unpacking

**No One's P.O.V**

Everyone gathered in the commons room for Trudy's introduce yourself evening and then off to the begining of the year party with every one on campus

Mostly everyone sat down and was ready to start . Emmet was in a chair along with Joe, Justin and Selena. Roxanna was on the loveseat with Piper and Cassie was with Alex and Andy on the couch.

"Okay " Trudy said welcoming everyone "Everyone stand up say your name and a fact about you "

Cassie stood up first "Hi I'm Cassandra or Cassie Rutter and i love cookie dough ice cream"

Andy stood up " I'm Andy Lewis the Magnificent and i love Zombie Slashers 4 "

Piper stood up " I'm Piper Lewis and i dream of being a fashion designer "

Roxy stood up "Hey I'm Roxanna or Roxy Clarke and i love to skate"

Joe stood up "Hi I'm Joe and i love sports"

Alex stood up " Im Alexandra or Alex and i love to write "

Emmet stood up " Hey I'm Emmet Clarke and i like to eat chocolate"

Selena stood up " Hi Im Selena and i love the book _**Twilight**_ "

Finally Justin stood up "I'm Justin Mercer and i like ... the color black he shrugged

"Okay you all are dismmised to go get ready for the party in the main yard it starts at eight have fun you all" Trudy said

_There it is Chapter 2 thank you all for your support Chapter 3 might also be up so thanks R&R - Darketh _


	3. Lets Party Party Party

_Okay I'm here with chapter 3 of House of Anubis Next Generation thank you all and im happy that i displayed the characters well so may i stop my blabbering and continue on this is my Easter Present to you so HAPPY EASTER - Darketh_

**Disclamier- Darketh- Selena would u like to do it **

**Selena- Oh Yes please EternalDarkness aka Darketh does not own HOA or any of us but Roxanna :) **

**Darketh-Thanks here is your non mocha choco low fat capachino mega whip latte **

**Selena- YAY**

**Selena's P.O.V**

I ran straight upstairs to get ready it takes me hours. I straightend my hair and finally after many hours of work i was ready. I had my sweet purple top with my black jean mini skirt and wedges. My blonde hair looked perfect curled and straightend. I looked at my clock. Crap i only have fifteen minutes to do makeup

**Piper's P.O.V**

Okay so i have on this awsome flower print dress with ripped tights and a black pair of combat boots. Now i just have to do my hair and makeup.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I tried to be simple yet cute so i put on my white capri's with wedges and a pretty yellow top. I curled my perfect brown hair just to the peak of perfection and did my makeup then walked out the door to go downstairs.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I put on a ripped pair of capris and one of my dark_** Black Veil Brides**_ shirts on with my black/blue _**DC **_shoes. I'm ready to go i straigtned my hair a little then did my makeup. Great i thought the walked downstairs.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I put on a cute cardigan witha aqua blue tank top and my pinkish white capris and flats. I looked over at my vanity. I forgot where i put my makeup so i searched around foor it a couple times. I suddenly tripped on some of my clothes fell backwards and my foot hit a floor board. It pushed it down as a secret compartment in my vanity opened. So cool i thought . I looked in it and took out a small dusty brown book. I examiend it in my hands as i turned it over quickly and on the front it said "Nina's Diary" No way.

**Joe's P.O.V **

Well all of the guys dressed normaly as we went out to see the girls at the stairs. All of them looked amazing but one inpetculair caught my eye.

"Everyone Ready" Andy asked

Everyone replied with a yeah, a okay or just nodded. We walked out the door to the cab heading for the party.

I was standing out in the open field as a kind of chubby guy with very little hair walked on stage

"Hello and welcome to the beginng of another semester I'm Mr. Sweet the principle welcome to the beginng of the year Jam so everyone have fun and be safe " then he exited

The music started playing and everyone began to dance . I saw Selena talking to some guys. Alex with a bunch of other smartelets as i call them. Andy and Emmet goofing off. Justin sitting near a tree. Piper and Roxy dancing and i think i saw Cassie near Andy and Emmet. Piper and Roxy saw me alone and started to come over.

"What are you doing slimeball" Roxy said laughing.

"I should say the same to you Roxinater" I said putting on the charm again and winking at her .

"First of all Joe the player Campbell where did you hear that and secound stop being such a player it doesn't work on me" Roxy defined .

"Well Emmet gave me that one and" got closer to her our lips almost touching " It seems to be working because i saw you blush"

I walked away from with a smirk on my face as she got angryier but was also blushing. Nice work Joe Campbell nice work

**Andy's P.O.V**

I looked over a Selena she is so pretty. I smiled at her i was kind of nervous to talk to her but i went over anyway.

"Hey Selena if i could rearange the alphabet i would put you and i together"

She giggled.

"Nice Andy"

"Are you from Tennesse cause your the only 10 i see"

She laughed "That was hilarious"

"My love for you is like diahrehha i just can't hold it in"

She made a very disgusted face

"I went to far didn't i " I said

She nodded

"Andy are you trying to impress me " She asked me

"Yeah kinda wanna dance "

"Oh Andy your so funny "she laughed

"Crulety thy name is Selena" Emmet said coming up

"He wasn't serious was he" She asked

I shook my head no .

"See you around " she said then walked off.

"It's okay you will get her next time mate" Emmet said patting me on the back

**Justin's P.O.V**

I sat by my tree sulking. I really didn't want to go to this party but Joe coxed me into it . So i sat by this tree not sure what kind it is and i really don't care. A girl sat down beside me she is in my house i think her name is Piper.

"Hey what's wrong " she asked

"Nothing I'm just more of a loner " I replied

"Really me too" she said smiling "My only friends are Roxy and my brother Andy"

"Well I don't have any " I said

"You can count me as one " she said smiling "now come on lets have some fun "

She grabbed my hand and drug me out into the crowd

**Emmet's P.O.V**

After Selena's regection of Andy i went out into the crowd. I saw Cassie she had something peculiar in her hand. I slowly snuck up behinde her and said

"Hey what do you got there "

She squeaked and spun around

"WTF Emmet"

"Tell me what you have in your hands"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes or i tell Victor"

"Oh okay fine but come with me"

She drug me out into the woods and we sat down by a tree

"This book is my mother's old diary i found it in my vanity upstairs it says something about a cup, and Victor , and Trudy , also my father and it mentions the names of the other house members their names are Amber, Alfie , Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Mic-" I inturrupted her

"Did you just say Jerome and Patricia" I asked . She nodded

"Jerome and Patrica are mine and Roxy's parents " I said

" So do you mean our parents were in the same house" She said puzzled

"No I mean Possibly everyone's parents in our house were in Anubis House too all together at the same time " I replied

"You Genious " she excalimed "Will you help me find out" She said getting closer to me

"Uh sure anything for you" I said getting closer to her .

We quickly leaned in but stopped when i heard my sister calling my name. I got up .

"Sorry" I said to Cassie " But I have to go" Then i ran to my sister's voice

**Alex's P.O.V**

"And thats when Enistien discovered the theroy of reltivity " I finished to the other smart indviduales around me .

" Alex" Joe tapped on my sholder "It's almost 10:00 we need to get back to the house he said

"But the party is not over i complained

"Uh yes it is " he said as Mr. Sweet walked back up to the microphone to end it

"Now come on " he grabbed my arm and drug me to the cab

There it is hope you enjoyed it next chapter will probaly be up tomorow thanks


	4. Let The Drama Begin

_Okay let me welcome you to chapter 4 mwahahahahahah anyway Im glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter at the partyso here we go - Darketh_

**Disclamier**

**Darketh- Andy you wanna do it**

**Andy -Sure EternalDarkness does not own HOA or any of us but Roxanna or Zombie Slashers 4 the best movie ever**

**Darketh- Thank you Andy **

**No One's P.O.V**

Back at the house everyone was getting ready to go to bed as the first night ended the mystery has only just begun.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I can't belive Emmet almost kissed me and more suprsingly I was going to let him. But i should try to get that out of my head but i couldn't . It kept comming back everytime i saw him. When i went downstairs he smilied at me . I smiled back but he was my mystery partner nothing more .

"Emmet" I whispered to him "Meet me in the landry room in tonight "

He nodded

**Piper's P.O.V**

Wow i spent the whole night with gothic Justin and I'm proud to say I enjoyed it . I woke up and Roxanna and Cassie were both gone. Well we all have classes today so i can't wait . I got dressed in my school uniform and headed downstairs where i found the others. Trudy had made french toast for breakfast . Yummy I smiled at Justin and he smiled back . I think i may like him just maybe .

**Roxy's P.O.V**

Grr Joe gets me so fiered up i just wanna strangle him. I mean how could any one like him . Well he is cute, smart, and devilious wow that makes me melt. Pull it together Roxy you do not like him he is a player and Roxanna Clarke does not fall in love with players. When i walked downstairs he winked at me and patted his lap with a devious smile i wanted to slap right off his face but the only seat open was beside him just great.

**Selena's P.O.V**

I felt bad last night i think Andy was serious but i rejected him maybe i can make him feel better .

"Andy do you want my french toast " I asked him

He looked at me akawardly and took it .

"Time to go to school children " Trudy said as we all got up and went out the door . I walked with my sister to the school. She was smiling and haveing a great time also pointing out all of the historic things i really don't care about. We finally got to the school as everyone checked their schedules . We all had drama first so thats good. I got to my locker and put my stuff in then headed to drama

**Joe's P.O.V**

We all were in drama class as a fairly young man walked out on the stage

"Hello I'm Mister Winkler the drama instrurtor I hope you all have a wonderful time in my class now for our first exorsize to see at what level you are I'm going to pair you up and you have to do a love scene with that person"

He went through a list of people till he got to our house

"Cassie Rutter and Emmet Clarke , Piper Lewis and Justin Mercer , and Joe Campbell with Roxy Clarke Andy Lewis and Selena Rutter and Alex you can be paired with Johnothan from the next house the have an odd number too" Mr. Winkler said

"Joe and Roxy you two can go first" Mr Winkler anocced

I walked up on stage with Roxy

"Roxy I have to tell you something " I said to her with feeling

"Joe i completley hate you" Roxy yelled

Ah she wants the love hate relationship i can do that

"Well i hate you more " I screemed

I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against her's

She pulled apart " No I hate you more " she slapped me then pressed her lips against mine again and ran her fingures through my hair.

Good actress i thought

We broke apart and bowed "Good job i whispered the winked again

"Save it " She said then walked past me

**Justin's P.O.V**

I watched Roxy and Joe's love fest it was weird and i just kind of sat there with my eye twitching

"Next is Justin and Piper"

Oh Shiz okay our drama teacher just got on my bad side

"Justin we can't be together our parents won't alow it " Piper said

"Well then we have this moment now" I said

We both kind of akwardly leaned in and kissed but i swear it was magical

Then we exited the stage

**Andy's P.O.V**

"Andy and Selena your up" Mr Winkler said

"Selena your eyes are as beatiful as the sun" I said

"And you have pretty brown hair " Selena said

"Selena will you marry me " I said getting on one knee

"Yes Andy oh yes" she leaned down and kissed me . SELENA RUTTER KISSED ME ME ANDERSON LEWIS YES YES YES. I proudly walked off stage then Emmet patted my back

**Emmet's P.O.V**

I was so proud of Andy he had his first big boy moment. And If Joe every tries that with my sister for real he is going to get his ass kicked

"Emmet and Cassie your up lets go"

Oh great this is akwared it like we could just play out the scene of last night .

"Cassie I have to tell you something" I said

"What is it Emmet "Cassie asked

"Cassandra Rutter I love you"I said cheerfully

"I love you too Emmet Clarke " Cassie chimed as we both just pecked for abut 2 secounds really akwared not like the other kisses we exited the stage as i sat down wondering what just happened

**Alex's P.O.V**

Well talk about akwared moments I went up there did my scene with that other kid to bad he wasn't cute . That Roxy girl has another thing comming her and my brother shall never date and I'm going to make sure of it because in the rule book Clarkes and Campbells shall never date.

We went on with the rest of our classes and soon returened home let the drama begin

_Okay there is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it and i will hopefully update tomorow thanks -Darketh_


	5. And It Starts to get Interesting

**Okay chapter 5 and then it starts to get interesting so hope you like it-Darketh**

**Emmet's P.O.V**

It was nighttime after dinner and Victor's pen drop proccess that i snuck downstairs to the landrey room were i met Cassie there. We both sat down as she opened her mother's diary.

"It says here they had a secret club called Sibuna and it was Anubis backwards. Maybe our club should be named that" Cassie told me

"Sure if you want " I laughed

"And they put their hand over there eye like this "Cassie showed me

I copied her and we said "Sibuna"

"I also found this in their it says if you found this i probably trust you and these are the clues to finding the cup to restore it and protected it forever -Nina Martin , Here is your first clue around the circle i go counting something day by day as life takes its toll . There you will find your first clue good luck-Sibuna " Cassie said with a smile on her face .

"So i guess were looking for some mysterious cup correct " I asked her

"Correct" she answerd

Just then we heard a bang as Selena fell through the doorway and landed on me and Cassie.

"Awww so romantic i knew you guys were getting together" Selena gushed

"Selena no and can you get off me please " Cassie muttered

Selena got off of us and stood up as she looked out the door . "I knew you wern't but Andy was out their and I'm sure you didn't want him knowing" Selena said

"About what " i asked

"PS. I know all about Sibuna I was listening" Selena said as she put her hand up to her eye

Then she walked i should give that blonde more credit .

**Piper's P.O.V**

Yes thank goodness the first two days of school are over and since they were a Thursday and Friday well it was the weekend. I walked downstairs to be greeted by everyone.

"Guys what do you think about going to a pool today " I said smiling Knowing there was one on campus and pretty much everyone on campus was going shopping so the pool would be free.

Everyone seemed to agree as we went upstairs to pack our stuff. Mostly everyone was ready as we went downstairs to get into the cabs and then we were off.

As we arrived at the pool facilty in the middle of town and walked inside the most beautiful cascade of white marbel wall flowing down into a center of glowing deep blue water with shades of turqoise making extravagant ripples to the edges of the retangular shaped pool.

"Woo Hoo First Ones at the pool " Andy my most annoying brother but i have to love yelled as he jumped in and soaked everyone with the extermely cold water .

"Andy" Selena screamed "Really you had to get my new Gucchi designer pink white ice blue bikini " .

Andy quickly jumped out of the pool to go over to comfort Selena . My brother what am I going to do with him.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I had a plan one of the greatest of all time if i do say so myself . I have to find a partner in crime to help me make sure that thing of a Clarke never gets with my most perfect brother. That is who is guliable enough i looked around the marbeled room we were standing in and thats when i saw who i needed Anderson Lewis.

"Hey Andy" I said kind of seductively hoping he would come near me .

"Yeah Alex" He answered kind of confused . His eyes darted seeming that he was examining my light blue one peice .

I grabbed his arm and took him into the locker room.

"Look Andy I heard that Selena has been seeing Emmet. In his bedroom last night i saw Selena and him into a most heated makeout session while you were in the shower " I said looking at him straight one hopfully knowing he didnt know i was lying through my teeth.

"What " He said surprised "No way Emmet would ever do that to me " .

"Andy its no shock have you seen the way he looks at her its kind of like the way i look at you " I said then suddely fake gasped at the last thing i said.

"Wait you like me " He retaliated to my last sentence

"Well maybe i always thought you were the hottest one in the house " I giggled.

"But i still like Selena how could she do this Selena Selena" he sobbed

"Maybe I could be the Selena you never had " I spoke with confidence

He looked at me "Maybe you could" he smiled

I grabbed his neck and pressed his lips against mine . He moved his hands down to my waist as i licked his lips begging for an entrance .

"Alex" he moaned as he bit my bottom lip .

I was soon up on his lap on the bench when we heard the door open to the locker room and there stood Selena Rutter in all her shocking crying glory .

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I finally got it the clue is a clock the tower clock right outside the pool area. Somewhere at sunset the beacon will shine a light on a brick which is hollow which has my clue in it . I just have to get to it by sunset . I cant wait nothing shall stop me from finding the clue to the cup because this is my destiney .

**Okay Im so sorry for not updating sooner i had school and then Vacation and then Camp and i was so caught up with Finals and stuff then my Computer broke but we fixed it so its all better and I'm open to ideas for the story like all ideas are amazing to me and helpful . Also I'm doing at the Pool Part 2 and it will be hopefully posted today I love all my fans and thanks for staying with me -Darketh/Cali **


	6. More Pool and A Clue

**Chapter 6 heading your way HEYYYYY-Darketh/Cali **

**Selena's P.O.V**

I stood there hurt as hell how could he do this to me sweet little Andy i never did anything but fall for him and there he was in my roommates arms how could she do this to me i liked Alex and she helped me with my homework even when i couldn't do it . I'm the sweet naive loving blonde what did i ever do wrong . My feelings taking over maybe i shouldn't be the naive sweet little pink and purple loving blonde maybe i need to toughen up maybe i need to change like they did.

"GET OFF HIM CAMPBELL" I yelled after i fell to the floor in tears.

"Whats the Matter Rutter " Alex said " You were doing the same thing with his best friend " she counterd

"As if why would i ever do that to Andy " i said " Im not that stupid Alex"

"Yes you did last night " Alex hissed

"LIAR" I yelled and punched Alex with as hard force as i could across the face

She slapped me back as we broke out in a all out catfight

"What the hell is all the yelling for" Roxy asked as she walked into our catfight "Stop it " she said trying to get us away from one another.

Joe ran in after her as he yelled at Roxy " Wait I'll handle this babe " when he smiled at her

"Okay fine big man try and Never call me babe again " Roxy said stepping away her neon splatterpainted bikini glowing as she ran out .

Joe tryed to pull Alex off of me but it wasnt working for she was pulling my hair and my hands were gripped tightly around her neck .

Roxy ran back in with Emmet , Piper, Cassie, and Justin

She grabbed me as Joe grabbed Alex and tryed to pull us apart .

"Let go" I yelled at Roxy " Let me attack the Bi*ch "

"No Selena calm down " Roxy said as she soon dragged me away into the other locker room .

Cassie and Piper both ran in with her .

"Okay now just breathe in and out and tell us what happend " Roxy said calmming sitting beside me and Cassie was on the other side and Piper was in front on the floor .

"Alex " i sniffed " She was snogging with Andy when i walked in and she told me something about i was snogging you brother Emmet and and and I never did and i want this all to go back to normal Alex knew i secrectly liked Andy even if it looked like i didn't and Andy he was hopelessly in love with me till this happend and I-"

"Shhhhh its okay " Roxy said then all the girls gave me a great big hug . Its good to have great friends and if anything Alex has it coming for her.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

Its almost sunset i need to be outside .

"Hey Selena wanna go for a walk with me and Emmet " I said to my sister winking hoping she knows its a Sibuna thing .

She nodded as i took her hand and then we were in the pool area as i grabbed Emmets's hand to and walked them outside . We were all three alone now as i looked at both of them.

" Guys " I said " In three minutes the sunset will start and that clock towers becon will shine on a brick of the area of the pool building it will be hollow and we will open it and there will be our next clue" I said smirking

"Perfect " Emmet said "Now we just wait"

"Exactly " I said nodding

"By now we should have 10 secounds left" Selena said looking down her eyes gazing upon her clock.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" We counted down .

Suddenly the bright becon on top of the building shined down on the brick right below Selena's head . The white marbel shined beneath the glowing light as my hand reached forward to the brick. I carefully pulled it out and in the was an extravagant glowing star shaped pure gold necklace the star was a bright topaz color . With the extravangantly brilliant jewl was another oldend piece of paper with the same victoran colligraph as before .

I picked up the necklace and tryed to put it on it wouldn't go . Emmet also picked it up and it did not work i handed it to Selena . She picked it up in the delicate hand and put it around her neck and hooked it she let it fall down and when it touched her it started to glow .

"Whoa " I said looking at it

"I think its like the necklace belongs to her " Emmet explained "Maybe there is one that belongs to all of us "

"Brillant Emmet" I said as he picked me up and swung me around . I feel so acomplished we found the first clue . I unrolled the paper and read it " The watch over midnight comes to and end my master can lend to the actions across the house and it usually you cant her a mouse ."

Now this one i might have trouble with .

As we left i felt like someone was watching us .

**No One P.O.V**

A silent man in black hid behind the bushes near the three children as soon as they left he wispered into his walkie talkie " I think we have found the first Heir .

**Roxy's P.O.V**

After all the drama today at the pool we all decide to go home back to Anubis House .

Trudy had served us the most amazing dinner ever it was open turkey faced sandwhiches and if i do saw so my self yum i kind of want them tomorow .

I started to walk to my room when of course in all his cockiness Joe Campbell stood in the door way blocking the entrance to the girls hallway .

"What do you want Campbell" I asked him confidentally

"Nothing Clarke just to tell you i have this " he said smirking hold a tiny little book in his hand a black book my black book my diary .

"Give that back Campbell" i yelled at him full of rage

"I'll give it back on one condidtion you break the rules with me tonight" he said the smirk still on his face .

"And how should we do that " I laughed

"You meet me in the maze garden tonight and midnight in the gazebo that sound fair" he said

"As if " I scoffed " I would rather not get on Victor's bad side thank you very much "

"Okay then I'll tell everyone your little secrets " he countered

"Yeah right " I scoffed again

" Oh well in fourth grade you accadentally peed your pants in you seat how does that sound to tell everyone " He said cockily

" No okay fine I'll meet you at midnight in the gazebo at the maze garden " I finally agreed with him

"Lovely Roxy see you there ps . wear something nice " he winked then walked away

Grrrrr he one day shall get his ass kicked .

**Justin's P.O.V**

So I'm just sitting there like i do everyday till today Piper decides to break into my room for some reason.

"Justin " she said " Can you help me with my drama project "

"We had a project holy crap i need to get this done what is it" I scrambled around the room.

" Not all of us " Piper started to explain" Just me I'm designing the costumes for the next school play " Ella Enchanted"

"Oh you got me freaked out there my mom would kill me if i failed any class" I explained also for my spaz attack .

"So will you help me " she asked he eyes glowing i knew this way her dream but did i have to help her .

I just nodded yes as she drug me into her room ready for a night of fairytale clothes and tiredness.

**There Chapter 6 since i got so caught up extra chapter so hope you liked it still ope to ideas and critsism is okay too THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU ARE THE BEST FANS EVER :) -Darketh/Cali **


	7. Of Fairtale Clothes and Garden Meetings

**Okay anyway this will be chapter seven but first a quikie authors note **

**No body except for maybe three loyal reviwers AKA HeatherCullen111 , Anonymous ,and BellaRosa17 have reviewd mostly countinuously please help make this story awesome and make me feel special by reviewing okay people and others please help recomend me and my stories because i just feel for six chapters that 24 reviews seems like everyones income now days low and kinda crappy but thank you all so much who have reviwed because you guys rock just please help me or tell me why I'm not getting at least 5 reviews per chapter thanks - Darketh/Cali **

**Anyway now to the story. **

**No One's P.O.V**

The moon was soon rising up as everyone in the Anubis House was ready for Victors pin drop process and was almost ready to go to bed but there were 4 seemingly that did not understand the rules of bed by 10.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Okay so i have almost everything done i have my "Ella Dress" and the "Prince's Coustume " but it seems like i need more thats when i thought of i did i was missing three more coustumes that Mr. Winkler had told me to make and that was the fairy outfits how could those have slipped my mind good thing Justin is here i might just need him after all and i hope we don't get caught by Victor cause a guy in the girl's extra corters with a girl is not best to get caught like this and even though its the truth making fairy coustumes is not such a libal excuse .

" Justin" I called "I need a blue a pink and a green fabric sheet"

He soon ran up with all three. I looked around the room but soon relized i only had three mancins left . Thats when i got my idea I can use Justin but lets just hope a Fairy Coustume is just his style or we are in for a fashion disaster .

**Joe's P.O.V**

Perfect everything's set . I looked around at the perfectly lighted beautiful gazebo in the garden it was of course surrounded by dark hedges so Victor had less chance of seeing the activity down here in the maze garden i had set us a table so we could talk and all little Roxanna has to do is to sit and talk with me under the moonlight plus chinese lanter and string lighted gazebo till 3:00 in the morning and then she may have her little black book back .

I heard a noise from the hedge and there she steped out but what i thought i would see i was totaly utterly and completley wrong.

"Roxanna you look lovely this evening" I complemented her as i examend her outfit .

She was wearing a strapless short black dress with a type of fringe down one side and spakeling onyx jeweled heels . Her hair was pulled into a half bun the some flowing down one side and her bangs covering one eye as usual.

"Thank You I guess " she responded " and never use my full name its Roxy"

"Fine if you would like to sit down you could " I said sitting on the bench type thing near the table .

She walked over elegantly but before she sat down i patted my lap again and her face grew with rage .

"Pig" she scoffed

" I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable babe" I said tryring to calm here down

She sat down beside me . Thats when i looked into her bluish violet eyes and thats when it hit me I have been a player this whole time just because I'm completley blind to see that I'm in love with Roxanna Marie Clarke and now i don't know how to get out of it .

**Justin's P.O.V**

Piper starred at me her eyes glowing and her smile growing wider i kind of do not wanna know what is going on in her most beautiful head . Wait a minute I'm gothic Justin i cant be falling for the Most Perfect Skater Fashonista . Crap I did it again stop thinking that way brain its just wrong.

I looked at the manicans she finshed both the green and blue fabric pieces and they are ready for the play.

"Justin" she said" I need to use you as a manican "

I saw the bright floricent pink fabric in her hands as i backed away slowly

"Oh no not the pink" I told her

"Please" she begged her eyes growing big and puppy dogish . I didn't want to wear the pink fabric or the dress when its done . But i can't say no to her because tonight my brain might just be fudged up.

"Okay fine" I grumbled "Just as long as no one else sees me in this "

"No pictures will be taken " she reassured me

For hours at end it seemed like she worked on the dress till it was finally finished . She dragged me out onto the balcony to get me ot of the dress so she could hang it out there .

"Justin I'm so sorry for keeping you up this late" she told me smiling "I hope its okay"

"Its fine i guess its not like i have anything other to do " I told her

"Well sleeping seems like a wonderful activity for the night" she laughed

I laughed "Very Funny"

"Why can't you let people see the real Justin the one i see" She asked

" Because its complicated its like my mom has no time for me so i just kind of set alone and became a loner like my nature its just like almost I'm on my own in the world for once and i have to fend for myself i never was one to be social or happy and then i started to cut myself and i still do its just like my life has come to and end and i really don't care anymore " I answered her .

" Well I'm always there for you" she said

Then i did the most unexpected thing ever i grabbed her face cupped it in my hands and i kissed her .My lips crashed into hers and then we broke apart. Till she kissed me once more she kissed me back . I was in the best moment of my life nothing could mess up this moment in time.

After about 3 minutes of this i went to bed and for once my dreams weren't filled with nigtmares.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

This night with Joe was totally starting out on the wrong foot. The lights were pretty and so was this night but he just had to mess it up didn't he.

"Look I'm sorry " he said and looked at me for once in my life i felt like i was out with a diffrent Joe .

"For what " I answerd " Your just your hot , cocky , arrogant self arn't you".

"You just said i was Hot" he smirked

"So what what does it make a diffrence " . 

"Maybe beacause i was acting this way because i want someone to notice me and maybe i really like that someone but that someone thinks that I'm being a total ass and maybe it was all because i wanted to impress that someone but she doesn't seem to notice so maybe i should jut give up on that someone beacuse she hates me now."H e told me and got closer to me everytime he said someone what was he saying that i was that someone i was the one he was trying to impress maybe being a player is how he impresses someone all this time I've be wrong.

I suddenly grabbed his neck and pressed his lips against mine the hardest that i could ever just to get the full result . we suddenly broke apart .

"So " he started "Does this mean "

"That were " I finshed " I don't know"

"Well Roxanna would you be my fiesty little sexy skater girl" he asked me

" Maybe " I answerd " Can we keep this a secret " i asked him hoping he would say yes.

"If thats what you want " he told me

"Then yes i will" I kissed him again

He then pulled out his Ipod as we danced to a song with ear phones in both of our ears .

Then when i snuck back in i was so happy the Victor never caught us and so happy that i acctually may have a boyfriend that never breaks my heart but it seems like it always happens .

I just hope it doesn't end that way this time . Thats when i relized i broke 3 rules tonight even one of my parents you shall never ever ever date a Campbell.

**Done hope you liked it and please read the authors note -Darketh/Cali**


End file.
